


when i see myself, i'm seeing you, too

by jesseabrams



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, PHEW - Freeform, So so so much, because ive always wondered when amy decided she wanted to marry jake, but this is just a little one for now, i love them sm, im working on a big one, so thats when this was born, this is the first time ive ever written a solely happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseabrams/pseuds/jesseabrams
Summary: They face their friends, who are caught up in themselves and their drinks, and they see the rest of their lives, and everything is exactly how it should be.the one where Amy tells Jake when it was she decided she wanted to marry him.





	when i see myself, i'm seeing you, too

**Author's Note:**

> title from if there was no you by brandi carlile (aka one of the most peraltiago songs i've ever heard in my life)

“So, when did _you_ decide you wanted to marry _me_?”

Jake had already shared with Amy (and the squad) the moment that he decided he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. April 28th was now a day they’d celebrate (when it happened, he marked it in his phone so he wouldn’t forget it) going forward. He couldn’t help the growing curiosity in the back of his mind regarding the same prompt for his _future wife_ \-- when did she decide she wanted to marry him? Was it notable, or just something she’s always known?

Amy sets down her Heisler and smiles warmly up to her fiance. He’s leaning against the bartop opposite to her and every so often, his eyes will go down from her visage to the ring on her left hand, like he’s double checking that it’s still there. It makes her heart grow fonder for the man she’s going to marry. It’s in the little things.

“Mm,” she trills, brows raised as the back of her hand comes up to blot her lip gloss where the bottle might’ve smudged it. Not that Jake would have cared, but it was a force of habit. Her eyes flick to his face and her heart softens a bit at the sight. She wants to indulge him, but it’s just so… hard. In her heart of hearts, since the beginning, Amy always had a pleasant, secure niggling feeling that Jake wasn’t short term. Being asked to chalk it down to a similar crossword-puzzle-typo-esque moment was difficult, but she’d try.

He waits, hanging onto her hum. “It might have to be… last March. It was a Saturday morning,” she says, and immediately, she can tell he’s struggling to place the day (she can’t blame him, it was incredibly vague). Jake’s face shifts in expression as he waits for her to elaborate, taking idle sips of his beer. “The Clinton street homicide.”

He needs an elaboration, for sure, because he’s not sure how the hell working a homicide made her want to marry him.

_They’d both pulled doubles the night before. They were working a homicide on Clinton street; there were a lot of new leads given to them that morning and both of them were so determined to at least start to check in on every single one that day. They had ample time and enough resources. The difficult, hectic day made for a missed lunch, a late night, and an even later 24-hour-diner dinner because neither of them could be bothered to cook anything at home, even if it was just from the freezer._

_Jake and Amy both fell asleep next to immediately upon getting into their bed. Exhaustion caught up quickly with them both, seeping into their bones and rooting them to the mattress that had never seemed so comfortable before. For the late night, Jake was up early the following morning; his alarm was still set, managed to get him up, and even odder, Amy managed to sleep through it._

_Because of the hour and the nature of the day they’d had, they didn’t really get ready for bed-- Jake shed his flannel for a soft grey undershirt, slipped from his jeans into his boxers, and fell asleep. Amy didn’t bother taking off her makeup; instead, she changed into one of Jake’s old NYPD shirts, decided she’d get to it in the morning, and left it at that._

“I woke up to you cleaning my face because I didn’t get to it the night before,” Amy says, her eyes alive with fireworks inside her brown hues. Jake’s smile changes from closed lipped to that lopsided, half open smile she’s so fond of. “That’s when it really hit me. But I always sort of knew that I’d marry you, you know?”

His nose scrunches then, and his fingers move from stroking the neck of his beer bottle to hold her hand, his eyes boring quiet, unspoken sentiments into hers. She’s glowing. “Gross,” he jokes, and she laughs, squeezing his hand as her response. “But really,” he says on the edge of an exhale, “that’s a good moment. I love you. You wanna get out of here?” 

It doesn’t surprise him that that was her moment-- taking care of Amy is so natural to Jake that it would’ve shocked him if it was anything else. He thinks for a moment about the fact that he’ll get to look after her for the rest of his life, and here, in Shaw’s, with the lights dimmed and her expression stealing all the scant illumination in the room for herself and herself alone, he feels like the luckiest man in the world for it.

“Yeah, we work tomorrow, and we haven’t really gotten to celebrate this alone,” Amy adds, to which Jake nods, already grabbing his jacket. He requests their Uber and resolves to pick up the car after their shift tomorrow.

When they turn to face the rest of Shaw’s, the echoes of the earlier toasts ring in their ears. Becoming Jake and Amy rather than Peralta and Santiago had all led up to this moment, and quite frankly, they wouldn’t complain if that toast was the only thing they’d ever hear again. _To Jake and Amy_ \-- to a promising future full of playful jabs, healthily competitive feuds, _best_ friendship, dumb bets, and nothing but love. 

They face their friends, who are caught up in themselves and their drinks, and they see the rest of their lives, and everything is exactly how it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> i've never written anything that's just ?? happy? like ever in my entire writing career? so this is oddly more vulnerable than anything else i've ever done but i'm Uhhhhh excited about it! i listened to a ton of 8tracks playlists while writing this lmao  
> ++ leave kudos or a comment if you're feeling super super nice :,) thx !


End file.
